Today video and computer games are commonly played by many children and adults. In many game systems a conventional television receiver displays an image generated by the computerized game system. Various types of manual controllers including joy sticks, arcade sticks, and steering wheels may be connected to the game system and used to control the video game. Many households do not have a permanent game table or other suitable table in the room with their television receiver or video monitor, therefore the option of placing the game controller on a table is not available. For aesthetic reasons many households do not want to have a permanent game table in the room with their television receiver or video monitor.
Without a table on which to rest the controller, players frequently position the controller on the floor or in the player's lap, which can make it difficult to play the video game. The problem is exaggerated when the controller is a steering wheel type such as those typically used in race car type video games. Holding the steering wheel controller in the lap may be uncomfortable and may be unstable. Positioning the steering wheel on the floor may also be uncomfortable because it requires the player to bend over the wheel in an uncomfortable position while playing the video game.
Thus there is a need for a portable table capable of being used with an existing seating device and/or on the floor.